1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental devices used for the alleviation of snoring. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for positioning a person's lower jaw in a relatively forward position to thereby alleviate snoring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snoring is a problem suffered by a large number of people. In many cases, snoring is caused by the relaxation of the tongue and the resulting blockage of the breathing airway. When the tongue of the sleeping individual relaxes and creates such a blockage and the individual subsequently forcibly passes air through the breathing airway, loud vibrations between the tongue and surrounding tissues will often result in the noises commonly referred to as snoring.
It is known that such snoring can be alleviated by displacing the individual's lower jaw into a position that is relatively forward of its normal position. A variety of known devices are designed to forwardly displace an individual's lower jaw while they are sleeping to thereby alleviate snoring. While many such devices would appear to be effective for alleviating snoring, an improved device which can be cost-effectively manufactured and can be easily adjusted and used by the end-user is desirable.